


Maybe the Devil has a Soft Side

by Lucifer_leviathan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fanon, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mid-Canon, Other, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_leviathan/pseuds/Lucifer_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it's Samifer and it is Season 11. Angst involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe the Devil has a Soft Side

Lucifer stood in front of Sam. The angel's anger was obvious, but behind that anger there was pain. Sam was supposed to be his. They were supposed to be one. Sam however, decided to betray him not once, but twice. He had given the boy king everything and asked for little in return. He would have continued on giving if Sam had just realized that Lucifer is his other half and there can be no other way. Sam looked at Lucifer, his reality falling around him. He should have listened to Dean. He should have always listened to Dean. Now he's trapped in the cage for the second time with Satan. The thing was though he didn't feel all that scared, just confused. He felt in his heart at peace, but his mind was in turmoil. He should have hated being in the cage with Lucifer and he should hate the fact that the devil tricked him. Of course Lucifer never did lie to Sam. Instead he just never mentioned that it was him who was communicating to Sam. Sam assumed it was God and Lucifer never corrected him. It didn't matter if the devil lied directly anyways Sam would still be at peace in the core of his heart. He doesn't dare mention that though and instead his mind is trying to battle against those thoughts. Lucifer walked forward to Sam and the bigger one quickly felt as though he was so small. He tensed his shoulders and bent down, trying to protect himself from what will happen.

Lucifer didn't torture him though. He didn't put meat hooks through his chest or take a knife to his abdomen. Lucifer instead showed the side to Sam that the boy hasn't seen in a while. The kinder, less frightening, yet still as intimidating, side Lucifer showed when he was tired or when he wanted to bring up Sam's hope, because he loved Sam liked that, hopeful. Lucifer took his hand and put it on the Winchester's face. He held Sam's upper arm with the other and brought him up from his frightened stance. Lucifer's icy blue eyes looked into the warm hazels ones of Sam. Sam didn't want to cower anymore. He wanted to melt into Lucifer's touch and let the other one hold him and take care of him, because he knew Lucifer would do that if Sam allowed it. Lucifer didn't speak all he did was smile warmly and it causes confusion in the young's one mind. He knows he shouldn't want to be close to Lucifer or to want to say yes, but he does want it. Sam let himself hug Lucifer.

Sam's arms went around Lucifer's neck and Lucifer wrapped his arms tight around Sam's waist. There faces buried into each others shoulders. The heat of Sam's body being canceled out with the cold of Lucifer's. Sam's eyes filed with tears. Why does his mind have to be filled with confusion? The thoughts in his mind were overwhelming and the tears flowed from eyes unto Lucifer's Shoulders. Lucifer knew exactly how Sam was feeling. After all they shared the same body , as well as mind at one point. Lucifer knew what would make Sam feel better and what would make him happy forever. All Sam had to do was accept the fact that he was made for the fallen angel. The thing was however, Sam has always been stubborn. It was a part of the reason why Lucifer got mad so much. Lucifer was tired of being mad though and all he wanted now was to help Sam, not only with the darkness but with his emotional state as well. He was willing to give up destroying humanity for him. It would be hard , but Lucifer believed he could do it. Lucifer has been hurt though, many times, by his Father, His older Brother, and the one he loved. So he grew a demeanor of sarcasm and a shield of humor, to hide the pain that he has. He doesn't have that protection now. He let it go when he saw Sam truly with a look of terror on his face. He moved his face away from Sam's shoulder. Lucifer took one of his hands and lifted Sam's face towards his. There eyes meeting once again.

"Sam..."He faltered with words , but Sam didn't need them. He saw the love that the angel had for him in those blue eyes and he knew what Lucifer wanted to say. Lucifer wanted to do something though, wanted to show Sam that he cared. He did what he knew was customary for humans. He pulled Sam's face closer to his and he gently pressed his lips against the other's. The warmth that came from Lucifer's cold lips surprised Sam and he loves it. He loves Lucifer. The realization hit him and he wanted to show his love back to him. He kissed deeply and pulled himself closer to Lucifer, if that was possible. The emotions they shared were wonderful. Both of them felt loved for the first time in forever and they started to see that any day without the other would be nothing. When they pulled away there was no need for words. Their foreheads pressed against each other's and neither one of them dared to speak. Lucifer knew what would happen if he did. Sam wouldn't be willing as he always was. Sam regretted having to say No to Lucifer, but he had to for Dean. So they just sat there. They sat there content and happy and so close to being one. That was until all hell broke loose.


End file.
